


一张照片引发的脑洞

by Urchiola



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Other, 珉浩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urchiola/pseuds/Urchiola





	一张照片引发的脑洞

沈昌珉像往常一样拿了一瓶冰箱里的日式啤酒。  
喝了一口便把瓶口抵在嘴边，装作若有所思的样子，还让郑允浩帮他拍了张照片。  
“怎么了？突然要拍照片？”眉目清秀的男人边说边把手机递还给他。  
“没什么，就是突然想留个照片罢了”，他接过手机，走到松软的沙发旁坐下，只喝了一口的啤酒似乎被遗忘，他开始认真地摆弄手机，“顺便发个ins。”  
“哦，给粉丝们发福利哦。”郑允浩也跟着他坐到了沙发上，双腿屈在胸前，把头靠了过去看他在写什么，“我拍得还不错吧。”  
“嗯，还不错。”沈昌珉没有转头看他，任由郑允浩刚洗过的头发在他的左肩上留下水渍。  
“好帅一男人。”郑允浩突然发出了感叹。  
“谁帅？”沈昌珉还是没有看他，指间正斟酌着ins的文字内容和emoji表情。  
“照片里的，哈哈”，左边的人说完自己也忍不住笑了出来，“我说我拍的好帅。”  
“的确拍的不错，而且你的拍摄角度和我更新ins的时间也很容易让某些粉丝产生一些想象。”沈昌珉按下发送键以后，把手机放回了茶几上，然后非常自然地伸出左手，将身边的人搂紧了一些。  
“嗯？什么意思？”郑允浩很好奇沈昌珉突然这么做的原因，毕竟就算两人一起住在日本家里，除了床上的性事，他和沈昌珉也不会有过多的skinship，这仿佛是他们心里相互遵守但不会说出口的生活规则。本来想问他“你干嘛突然这样搂我”，反而见到沈昌珉正慢慢地凑近他的耳朵——  
“快去把你的头发吹干。”

 

 

这一晚的性事有些不一样。  
年长的男人吹好头发，踏进黑漆漆的卧室，心想舒服地睡个好觉。当他还在奇怪自己卧室的灯怎么被关了的时候，已经被反身压在了房间的墙壁上，头和肩膀重重地抵在自己的巨幅相框上。  
“昌……”郑允浩还没能挤出“珉”字，身体已经被背后的人侵犯。比他还高一点的男人从身后用大腿抵住他的股缝，一只手掀开了他印有“YUNHO”的日巡t恤，肆无忌惮地抚摸他腹部和背部的软肉，鼻息间跑出来的是熟悉的气息。郑允浩被卡得非常难受，却被沈昌珉弄得一声闷哼，因为他最受不了沈昌珉在他耳根附近吞吐热气的同时玩弄他的乳头，之前每次这样都被刺激得差点高潮。他被压得受不了，终于挤出一只手抓住了沈昌珉的手腕，本以为会挣扎几下，但沈昌珉瞬间停下了手上的动作。  
“昌珉……我们今早出门前不是才做过吗？……还要做吗？”在郑允浩的认知里，他认为东方神起的成员、他的弟弟沈昌珉是对自己要求很严格，很多事情都会松弛有度的优秀男人，即便在性事也应该如此，并且沈昌珉也从来没打破这一人设。  
背后传来的熟悉声音却说着让人听不懂的话，“谁是昌珉？”  
郑允浩吃惊，心想他的弟弟今天是不是吃错了什么东西，明明半个小时之前还很正常地靠在沙发上玩部落冲突。不行，他得先想办法让沈昌珉放他转个身。  
“说你呢，别闹了，压得我好难受。”他装出不屑这点挑逗的语气，也没意识到话里带着一丝娇气，还尝试去开门边的灯。可手刚伸出去又被那人逮住了，两个人的右手僵持在空中。  
“你没有权利开灯。”没等郑允浩抱怨，背后的人就先开口了。  
“你怎么回事啊？为什么突然这么奇怪？”  
“我非常正常。”  
“昌珉……”  
“昌珉是谁？”身后的人用着昌珉的声音却说着不认识沈昌珉的话。郑允浩觉得这荒唐极了。  
“你啊。你傻了吗，东方神起的最强昌珉！”  
“都说了我不是他。”身后的人依旧不肯承认。  
“那你应该是谁？”  
“请叫我MOMO。”几个字听上去十分堂堂正正，似乎并没有说谎。  
不过郑允浩听到MOMO这个曾经被沈昌珉演绎过的角色的名字时，差点在如此紧张的状况下笑场，但十几年的舞台经验还是让他控制住了表情，现在还是让沈昌珉松手比较重要。“行……那您可以先让我转个身吗，MOMO桑？这样我真的很不舒服。”  
身后的MOMO桑没出声，然而沉默几秒后，郑允浩感到压在他身上的力量小了些，毕竟也是练过的，他抓住机会抽离开来翻了个身，但仍没逃出这个男人的可控范围。  
黑漆漆的屋子里，只能通过窗外的一点透光隐约看到这位MOMO桑的轮廓，明明是每天甚至睁眼都会见到的人，身体的温度也如此接近。  
两人的姿势使得郑允浩不得不面对他的脸，他的鼻梁高挺，眉骨有种说不出的野性美，唇片细长而性感，是众多少女的梦中情人，也是年长者藏在心里多年的挚爱。黑暗中不能看清他的完全面貌，但至少，郑允浩在面对面的时候感到了一丝安心。  
“MOMO桑，能先把灯打开吗？”他试探地问了一下。  
“不能。”声音熟悉却冰冷。  
“为什么？”  
“你是我花钱叫来的MB，所以都得听我的。”  
郑允浩最终没有出拳，虽然搞不清楚面前这个满嘴胡话的男人的葫芦里到底在卖什么药，但还是忍住气没揍他，毕竟还是沈昌珉，要换作别人，早就在尝试把郑允浩压在身下的时候反被他收拾了。他想先摸着面前这人的性子，将刚才发生的一系列事情捋一捋，他可不想不明不白地被这家伙扮演的MOMO桑操弄一晚上。  
“好吧，MOMO桑，你说是你花钱叫我来的，可是我并不知道有多少报酬呀？”他试图让自己镇定一些，出口的语气轻佻又轻蔑，还故意用小指勾了勾MOMO的t恤领。没想到却听到了男人咽口水的声音，被威胁的人一时觉得这样也挺有意思，便默不作声地等着他开口。  
结果这人比他还能挑逗，重新扶上了郑允浩洗过澡后变得软滑的腰背，手指也不老实地伸进睡裤里，隔着内裤摩梭着会让人发痒的地方。他把郑允浩往自己的方向搂紧了一些，强制他扶着自己的肩膀，和他呼吸同一片空气，“那你想要什么报酬？”  
“我……”被反问的人本来还想认真思考一下这个问题，但已经来不及，来自MOMO的粗暴的吻使他任何想说的话都被咽回肚子，变成唇齿间色情的细微声音。郑允浩感受到这一次接吻比之前的每一次都要激烈，但沈昌珉本不会这样做，他应是很节制的人，就连性事也能做到点到为止，从来不会给东方神起的队长过多的幻想机会。  
理智尚存，郑允浩的手还在有意无意地推着沈昌珉的肩膀。但事实是，他很享受被沈昌珉这样比较有压迫感地吻着，似乎昌珉此刻是真的需要他。MOMO的气味占据了他的整个口腔，同一款的牙膏香味在霸道又粘腻的亲吻中仿佛碰撞出了不一样的味道。不知所措的双手在MOMO的锁骨、肩膀处游走，又不小心碰到了男人正在起伏的胸膛，他有些吃惊，这个人的心脏居然和他的一样也在强烈地跳动，甚至分不清楚传入脑中的心跳声是他的还是自己的。  
“如果……”郑允浩被MOMO吻得精神恍惚，脑海中不合时宜地闪过一个念头，一个荒诞的念头，“如果……那也未必不好……”他发觉自己已经逐渐接受正在和“陌生人”拥吻的事实，但好像还不错。虽然不清楚沈昌珉为什么来这一出，但他可以肯定两件事情——一是沈昌珉没疯，二是他在MOMO的怀里找到了安全感。直到男人的手伸进他的内裤里抚摸他后面的小洞时，他才意识到他们已经在亲吻上花了很长时间。同一件事上花费太多时间便会索然无味，不知道沈昌珉到底是想玩他还是折磨他。  
郑允浩拉住了男人正准备往小洞里伸进去的手，用着平常不可能对staff使用的甜腻语调继续挑逗这个穿越到家里的MOMO，“MOMO桑，请等一下，您还没告诉我会给我什么报酬呢？”其实这样和沈昌珉对话，从他面子上是过不去的，但既然正好看不清表情，那就按着自己的心情来吧。  
“您是北韩过来的间谍对吧？”他不知道面前的人即使在伸手不见五指的环境下也照样看见自己往上动了一下的嘴角和痣，还毫无顾忌地凑上去舔了舔MOMO性感的薄唇，“既然是间谍，那应该很厉害吧。”  
“对，我甚至可以将来日本当MB的南韩男人在这里解决得一干二净。”  
“那您这是故意叫我来的？”  
“可以说是，也可以说不是。”  
“那我连人身安全都无法保证，连报酬都没个准数，这岂不是很亏？”  
“不，仍然有机会保证。”MOMO的话语听上去十分悠闲。  
纯黑的瞳孔在月光的反射下闪动了一下，“怎么保证？”  
于是MOMO拍打了一下他圆翘紧实的屁股肉，操着命令的语气，“用你的屁股保证。”  
“如您所愿。”  
说着便用力将MOMO往前一推，两个人一起栽倒在屋里的双人床上。还没等MOMO起身怒斥，郑允浩就先跨坐在了他的大腿上，“初次见面，MOMO桑”，一边说话手还隔着t恤的棉质面料在他的腹肌处轻轻按压，“我是今晚为您服务的MB，您可以叫我Yunki。”有着黑夜的掩护，从郑允浩嘴里飘出的话语仿佛都不受他控制。  
“哼，行吧，Yunki，这个假名字还算好听”，MOMO便伸出手粗暴地扒去了Yunki的睡裤和内裤，重新顺着大腿往股缝摸去的时候，手被沾湿一片，“这么骚，就快要忍不住了么，你个放荡的便宜货。”  
Yunki却丝毫没有生气，反而饶有兴致在他身上扭起腰来，用股缝摩擦了一下MOMO那鼓成一包的内裤，“我可不便宜，我金贵得很。”  
“有多金贵？”  
“有一个愿望那么金贵吧……”坐在上面的人嫌先股缝的感觉还不够强烈，便也把MOMO的下身扒了干净，然后满意地将两人的都涨得粗硬的性器蹭在一起获得快感。  
“什么样的愿望？”  
“嗯……”身上的人正在自己扩张，生理本能地发出了难耐的声音，又好像在表达他此时正在认真思考要许什么愿望，“啊……让我想想”，他的声音断断续续，没有力气说任何正常的话语，只剩下排解股间疼痛的喘息。疼痛使他直起了腰背，一会儿垂下头，一会儿又仰头呻吟，即使看不清胸前的两点也可以想象到一定和刚开苞的花朵一般娇嫩。  
MOMO没有说话，似乎是对Yunki一系列动作的肯定。但Yunki不想只有自己一个人这么努力地营造气氛，便温顺地俯下身子，像只猫一样地趴在年下男人的胸口，故意拖长了每个字眼，“MOMO桑，能不能帮帮我，我一定会努力让您舒服的。”  
“这可是你说的，我只要一个不满意，你就别想活过今晚。”  
MOMO说完就揽着Yunki的屁股往自己腰上挪动了一点，手指沾上刚从床头柜拿出来的高档润滑剂，毫不温柔地往身上人的后穴插进去。这一切似乎并不平等，即使在角色扮演的状态下昌珉照样是操控他的那一方，甚至仍旧没有一点温情，但又有什么关系呢，他和沈昌珉之间从来不是平等的。  
冰凉的润滑剂带来的瞬间快感让Yunki从尾椎酥麻到了腰部，尽管后面已经被开拓多次可每次面对沈昌珉都像是娇羞的少女，湿润又紧致。小洞传来的痛感和快感在不断刺激着他的大脑神经，MOMO的动作虽然看上去一点都不心疼他，但每一下都抚摸在敏感的地方，爽得他忍不住用手乱挠那人结实的胸肌。  
“MOMO，MOMO桑，可……以了……”Yunki尝试祈求MOMO给他一点好处，“MOMO桑，您快进来吧，我后面……好想要啊……”看不清MOMO的表情，也没有剩余精力去考虑自己现在的表情有多污秽不堪，此时此刻他的大脑中只想让MOMO能赶快结束手上的动作，然后用性器填满他欲求不满的后穴。  
“你竟然自己一个人先爽了？”MOMO飞速地抽出了手指，语气非常恶劣，然后将腰腹酥软用不上力的人轻松地压在了身下，又一次命令他，“转过去。”  
“屁股抬高点”，MOMO麻利地脱掉上身的t恤，恶狠狠地往他的屁股抽了一巴掌，身下趴着的人被抽得全身颤抖了一下。MOMO见他乖乖地把腰往下压了些，便十分娴熟地掰开他柔软的臀瓣，和之前很多次一样，扶着阴茎用力往湿漉漉的蜜洞里操进去，第一次就插到了可以到达的最深处。  
而Yunki差不多快哭了，刚进去的这一下除了难以忍受的痛感，甚至都感受不到任何一点情欲，眼泪挂在眼角也坚强地没流下来。他像以前很多次一样只能抓着床单发泄痛感，嘴里发出无助的呜咽，直到后面被MOMO操弄适应了，才回过神开始感受起性事带给他的又酥又麻的刺激感。  
年下者的动作比以往每一次都要激烈，仿佛舍弃了以往的克制，不知道是因为他原本就是这样的人还是不需要对“陌生人”手下留情，将性器拔出再朝小穴捅进去的每一下仿佛都顶在年长者的神经中枢上，大脑性神经上爆裂的快感扩散到大脑皮层，使他无比清醒地感受到他此刻正在和“沈昌珉”做爱。  
MOMO用大腿将他的屁股分得更开，即便看不清蜜穴口鲜红的嫩肉，房间里仍回荡着结合处被撞击出的滑腻声音和Yunki又痛又爽的呻吟。郑允浩觉得这将是印象最深的一次性爱，舒服到沈昌珉只是套弄了两下他的阴茎就射了，弄得枕头上一片浊液。  
“你知道吗？”Yunki还在尝试缓过高潮的劲，MOMO桑突然开了口。  
“什么？……”  
“你叫得真浪，Yunki。”  
“……不好么？”  
“没有，我很满意。”听上去有些难得的开心。  
本以为MOMO可能还要继续弄他，没想到MOMO反而从背后温柔地将他抱紧，按开了床头的灯，对着他的耳根轻轻地说了句，“比以前的都要满意，我的允浩哥。”  
郑允浩一时间被吓得不知道该说什么，整个人以一个难以形容的姿势僵在床上。  
沈昌珉见他不出声，“怎么了，要我叫你Yunki吗？要我说你这名字起得还挺好，哈哈哈……”但还没等沈昌珉这家伙笑完，年长者便因为来自内心极大的羞耻，脑子一热转身把他推到了床上，捂住了他的嘴。  
“不许，不许说了！”郑允浩生气极了，想找个地缝钻进去，本来以为沈昌珉会在明早才恢复平常，结果转变得这么突然让这一切根本无法像个屁一样随风而逝。  
“唔……允浩哥……”沈昌珉被他捂得喘不过气，抓着他的手腕直晃动，奈何对方也是个32岁的男人，拗不过突然爆发的力气。  
直到郑允浩自己冷静下来，才肯松开捂住沈昌珉的手。沈昌珉没想到他哥居然这么介意逗他的事情，一时不知道怎么哄这个气急败坏的宝贝，明明只是为了惩罚一下他哥把他的啤酒偷偷换成桃子汁的事。  
沈昌珉拽过郑允浩不知怎么安放的手，“哥，你刚才好性感，真的。”  
“哥一般都不愿意这么撩我的，还总喜欢撩别人、撩粉丝。我可是第一次见哥对我这么放得开。”空气中似乎充满了一股醋味。  
郑允浩不想理他，顿时没有了继续做爱的兴趣，想起身去清洗，但是被沈昌珉死死拽在床上。  
“Yunki！”沈昌珉忽然怒声斥责，“你的服务还没完成呢，我还一次没射呢，你就想走人？”  
郑允浩不可思议地看回去那张有些讨厌的脸，“MOMO桑，还没玩够吗？”  
“当然没有，你得负责，否则一分报酬都别想得到。”  
MOMO的话提醒了Yunki他们这场性事还是一场交易，其实他的愿望已经在刚才一顿折腾的时候想好了，就看能不能让MOMO满意，使这个交易成交。那他想要吗？他的确想要。  
年长者冷静地想了想。  
“行，那就请MOMO桑允许我主动一些吧。”  
Yunki再次跨坐在MOMO的腰上，一只手搭在年下男人的肩上，另一只手在密洞边缘随意涂抹了些润滑剂，便扶着男人的性器小心翼翼地往下坐。他是第一次主动这么做，以前都是沈昌珉在命令他。  
已经被操过的后穴很容易又吞下了MOMO的那根东西，插入的过程里Yunki的声音因为过于舒服而变得颤抖。  
“你说你要主动的，你来动吧，Yunki。让我看看你到底有什么本事。”说完还顺手掐了一下Yunki已经挺立的右边乳头。  
Yunki在被痛得“嗷”地叫了一声之后开始扶着MOMO的肩膀扭动他灵活的腰枝，多年的舞蹈积累使这样的动作并不困难，屁股落在大腿上的声音很有节奏，似乎在遵循什么歌曲。  
“你在想什么？”MOMO见他在思索什么的样子。  
“我在想某人唱的歌。”  
“什么歌？”  
“你想知道吗？”Yunki的嘴角勾了一下。  
“想，你不能隐瞒我。”  
“那就麻烦亲一亲我的乳头吧，我好想要。”  
“你这被买的要求真他妈多。”  
MOMO把他搂近了一些，用湿热的舌头贴上Yunki诱人的乳首，都不需要多复杂地安慰，只是轻轻的吮吸和啃咬就让被操的人发出一阵满足的喘息，甚至伸出手把MOMO抱得更紧。小穴里传来的快感和胸口的刺激交叠，Yunki感到有些飘飘然，似乎他才是这场性事里受益的一方。  
但其实沈昌珉也爽爆了，不知道郑允浩是自个儿学了什么东西，里面总是紧紧地蹭着他，湿滑的内壁会随着抽插的过程里有节奏地变松变紧，刮蹭着他敏感的顶端和柱身，每一次抽插都舒服得快要射出来，让他忍不住骂了几句脏话。  
两个男人沉浸在这个姿势的交合里，也没有注意到有些液体已经从穴口溢了出来，流到床上。周围散发的荷尔蒙气息使人迷醉，而郑允浩也已没有心思管理自己的叫声，干脆放飞自我。在沈昌珉看来，这一幕甚至可以称作纵情声色，年长者的娇喘放浪得似乎可以从里面挤出水来。  
一声尖细的喘声过后，Yunki的性器前端又一次释放出了精液，射在MOMO硬实的腹肌上，还沾到了他的下巴上。MOMO也到达高潮，直接发泄在Yunki温暖的的穴道里。被插入的人感到后面有汩汩的热液流入自己的身体，等最后一点流完他才抬起屁股和MOMO分离。  
刚经历过高潮的Yunki，额头冒出了层薄汗，嘴唇自然地微张，整张脸被欲望蒸得绯红。他看到MOMO的下巴上有点污渍，便本能地凑过去帮他的“买主”舔掉。而这一舔最后变成了两个人交缠的深吻，像是互表心意，又像是交易结束前的最后温存，郑允浩在迷离间只能确认一件事，他果然很喜欢沈昌珉。  
“告诉我你在想什么？”  
“我就是在想我那首‘Honey Funny Bunny’而已。”

 

 

第二天早上，两个人赖在床上不肯起床。  
“允浩哥，你的愿望什么？”沈昌珉埋在郑允浩的胸肉里嘀咕。  
而郑允浩还没适应突然的角色变化，呆呆地想了一会儿才反应过来，“我想要你明年按2011年我给你庆生那样给我做一次，综艺上你不是答应过我的。”  
沈昌珉听到这话愣了一下，猛地抬头，“那我不满意你了，Yunki。”  
“你怎么回事，MOMO桑，昨晚你不是也很舒服吗？可不能言而无信啊，不然我马上向日本政府举报你！”郑允浩觉得又气又好笑。  
“你先管好你自己吧……”沈昌珉正准备盖好被子再和他哥亲热一会儿，结果传来了经纪人进家门的声音。  
“允浩？昌珉？你俩起了么？”经纪人正在步步接近他们的卧室。  
郑允浩本来想起床赶紧穿好衣服，却被沈昌珉按回床上，“哥你多躺会儿我去找他”，说着下床捡起地上的两件蓝色的日巡t恤丢到换洗框里，又回来亲了他哥一口，“我会给你做的哥，但你也必须先把我的啤酒还回来。”

 

end.


End file.
